The present invention relates to an adjustable securement ring, and more particularly relates to adjustable securement rings which are employed to secure a bicycle pump on a bicycle.
In order to be able to repair of flat tire, it is preferable to carry a pump on a bicycle. Heretofore, many apparatuses have been developed to facilitate the mounting of a pump on a bicycle; for example, a conventional securement element 6, as shown in FIG. 5, is formed in a ring shape with a screw 61 penetrating through both distal ends 62 thereof. It is obvious that such a securement element 6 cannot be employed when the radius of a tube to be mounted on is smaller than the radius surrounded by the securement element 6; moreover, there is no means to prevent this securement element 6 from sliding when mounted on a tube.
This application has arisen from work in seeking to obviate and/or mitigate the above-mentioned problems.